Agent Pea
|weapon/GW = Pea Silencer |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Agent PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Pea Silencer |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Agent Pea is a Super Rare variant (Rare in Garden Warfare 2) of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Unlike the normal Peashooter, the Agent Pea does not deal splash damage with the Pea Silencer, but instead gets increased damage at headshots. The Agent Pea fires a lot quicker, zooms in more, has a more accurate crosshair, and reloads slightly faster. However, he is the most fragile Peashooter variant, having only 100 health compared to most other Peashooters having 125 health, upon being decreased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Origins Agent Pea is a reference to the famous character James Bond from the "007" series of movies. Thus, his hair resembles that of Sean Connery's Bond. His name might also be a reference to the character Perry the Platypus, also called Agent P, from the TV series Phineas and Ferb, created by Disney. Descriptions Stickerbook description Licensed to Vanquish - the Agent Pea is a silent stalker, and makes vanquishing Zombies look easy. For king and country...and Crazy Dave. In-game description Agent Pea's silenced attacks inflict double damage on critical hits! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Pea Silencer is the primary weapon of Agent Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 33. *The max DPS at close range is 157.1. *The base middle range damage per hit is 15 and the critical is 30. *The max DPS at middle range is 147.6. *The base long range damage per hit is 11 and the critical is 22. *The max DPS at long range is 104.8. *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 1.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is a semi-automatic precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The primary weapon of the Agent Pea is the Pea Silencer. It deals 10 to 15 impact damage and 20 to 30 critical damage. It deals no splash damage but compensates for this by having a faster reload speed and a higher rate of fire than most other variants of the Peashooter. It has 12 ammo. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Top Secret Plant Food ''Grown from top secret plant food, the Agent Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Top Secret Ammo Discovered a secret cache of top secret peas-increases ammo capacity for all Agent Peas. Pea-Pea-7 Special Ammo Top secret peas do more top secret damage. Strategies Players that can reliably land headshots as the Peashooter may find the Agent Pea to be an ideal character to use. His crosshair allows for accurate shots, which aids him in sniping. The damage per second value for his primary weapon is the highest out of any character in the game at any range, making him extremely annoying in 1v1 situations. While the Agent Pea is capable of dealing damage at such a high rate that he practically vanquishes weaker zombies almost outright, he possesses the lowest health out of all Peashooters, at just 100 HP. This makes him very vulnerable to ambushes and surprise attacks. With this in mind, always be aware of your surroundings, do not let the zombies catch you by surprise, for if they do, they can vanquish you before you even gain a chance to react, so be cautious when you play. Basic close quarters combat tips: *Keep in mind that you have the lowest starting health (100) of any Peashooter variant in the game. Keep this in mind when choosing your battles. Ideally, attack enemies from behind, attack them while they are fighting another plant or catch them off guard and utilize the massive damage multiplier for headshots and always stay moving. *You are vulnerable while reloading. An easy tip to help survive this process is jumping during the reload period, as it will become slightly harder for an enemy to expect where you will be. Alternatively, duck in behind cover. *Do not be afraid of All-Stars if they recently used their Sprint Tackle. The Agent Pea is one of the most annoying characters at taking down All-Stars due to their massive head hitbox which is the critical hit area. When engaging All-Stars, use their critical hitbox to your advantage. Agent Pea can take an All-Star out at extreme speeds. However, watch out for their Sprint Tackles as it will take away a lot of your health while Ultra Tackles have the risk of vanquishing you outright. Exploit props, obstacles and other physical objects that block tackles. *Engineers are somewhat harder to deal with due to their Sonic Grenades, which can stun you for long enough to become your undoing, Jackhammers give the Engineer a mobility boost high enough to make headshots extremely difficult to land, yet jumping up to a high enough vantage point can counter both of these abilities. The Engineer has a rather large head hitbox and less health than the All-Star, meaning they are easier to take out health-wise. *Super Pea Jump may be one of the most useful, but worse abilities to use when in a pinch since if you manage to get up to a vantage point that cannot be reached by jumping and is not vulnerable to splash damage, you have a high chance to survive and even win the fight since headshots are easy to land even at long range (with enough skill) while most zombies will be left on the ground with no other chance than to either try to shoot back (and exposing themselves to headshots), running away (allowing you to survive) or trying to reach the vantage point (which can in most cases only be done as the Foot Soldier and will still leave them vulnerable to headshots). With The Agent Pea's main trump card is his elevated headshot damage, a successful headshot gives a 2x damage boost. Due to the fact that the Pea Silencer deals moderate damage for headshots and pitiful damage otherwise, you should try to locate a zombie that is already fighting another plant, aim for the head and shoot. Try to stay at a reasonable distance from your targets and zoom in while aiming to minimize bullet spread and to gain maximum accuracy. If you are forced into close range fight, ignore zooming in and just "hip-fire" for the head. Try to dodge incoming fire and when reloading, quickly take cover before resuming the fight, your low health means that every hit you sustain will be too much. If the situation gets critical, use Hyper to run away or Super Pea Jump to jump up to a high vantage point and use it to either flee or harass your opponent, or if you are skilled, headshot them. Against The Agent Pea is incredibly dangerous to deal with. Be an All-Star variant, like Hockey Star, a Scientist variant, like Computer Scientist, a Soldier variant, like Super Commando, or an Engineer variant, like Welder. If he's not reacting to you while he's vanquishing your teammate or reviving his vanquished teammates, you should vanquish him safely enough without letting him vanquishing you in quick succession Fortunately, the Engineer's Sonic Grenades are very useful for stunning him, but for a short duration. Remember, the Chemist is extremely perfect for vanquishing him in quick succession. If you vanquish him, you should be very proud and relieved. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Base Game * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Agent Pea GW1.png|Agent Pea in-game File:AgentPeaHD.png|HD Agent Pea Agent Pea Stickerbook1.png|Agent Pea's Stickerbook page Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Agent Pea GW2.png|Agent Pea in-game Trivia *His "hair" is made up of black leaves. *His cuffs have bow ties on them while he is already wearing one on his stem. *The "Pea-Pea-7 Special" takes its name from a weapon in the Nintendo 64 video game ''Goldeneye, based on the James Bond movie of the same name. It was the name used for the Walther PPK, James' iconic weapon of the film series, with a changed name for copyright reasons. *He is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun or attachment. The other two are Law Pea and Commando Pea. **Specifically, Agent Pea's mouth resembles a gun's silencer (known as a suppressor). *He, along with Law Pea, have much more accurate crosshairs than other Peashooter variants. *He, Law Pea, and Commando Pea are the only Peashooter variants that do not deal splash damage. *His description saying "Licensed to Vanquish" references the 1989 007 film Licensed to Kill. pl:Agent Groszek Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants